renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Carthage-class cruiser
Carthage Class: Cruiser Operators: Republican Navy Mass: 1,253,365 tons Cost: 7,522,814,260 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (33,000) :Center Engine Rating (12,000) :Left Engine Rating (33,000) Thrust: 3 Weapons: :Type Location ::A Spinal Mount (F) ::100 37.5/20 (L) ::100 37.5/20 ® ::50 37.5/5 (F) ::50 37.5/5 (L) ::50 37.5/5 ® ::50 37.5/5 (A) ::10 37.5/10 (F) ::10 37.5/10 (A) ::Type A Missile System (2 Shots at 50 Points) Fighters: 72 at 300 tons (One Group) Small Craft: 10 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 10,000 tons Crew: 1,552 Passengers: 100 Marines: 100 Extras: Thrust Option Overview In 6692 the Renegade admirals set about trying to make the most powerful cruiser in space. They wanted a unique design that could serve well in established battle squadrons, replacing the older vessels that were out of date when the Legions left TOG ten years earlier. The original concept was to build a ship lacking the massive spinal mount carried by most cruisers and concentrating its firepower in huge bays of lasers. The idea was to give the Legions a cruiser with long-range weapons. The original Carthage-class vessels were launched just days before the start of the TOG offensive into Commonwealth space. The first generation of these ships proved to suffer from massive power distribution problems, often shorting out entire bays of weapons in the middle of battle. A refit and redesign beginning in 6724 corrected the problem by eliminating a number of laser bays. This left the remaining weapons spread throughout the bay space, often giving enemy sensors readings that the ship had far more lasers than it does. Removing these lasers left much engine power untapped. The redesign channeled this energy to extra thrust. Thus began the Renegade tradition of faster ships. Capabilities Spinal mounts are effective, but usually only at close ranges. Except for the larger ones mounted on battleships, these weapons do the most damage within ranges of 750 kilometers or less. Tactical doctrine usually held smaller vessels out of this range during maneuvers against enemy squadrons, so the Renegade Legion decided to forgo such a large crowbar and equip this class of ship with long-range laser batteries. The Abrinski Spinal Mount is the smallest mounted on a Commonwealth/Renegade cruiser. The nucleus of firepower on this ship is the massive bays of 100 37.5/20 RO-Crush-OR lasers, the only large lasers manufactured by this firm. On smaller ships, they require difficult maintenance, but the roomy bays of a Carthage simplify service. The side bays also mount 50-gun Rathie Armories 37.5/5 lasers. These weapons do not have nearly the same impact at longer ranges, but they help make up for the lack of a large spinal mount at close ranges. Forward fire control also maintains 50 Rathie 35.5/5 lasers and a small bay of 37.5/10 lasers, which are primarily used in an anti-fighter capacity. The shield generators are set for a higher flicker rate toward the bow and stern of the Carthage to protect the fighter landing and recovery bays and the small-craft bays at the aft of the vessel. The Carthage-class carries a total of 72 fighters, whose mix varies with the mission. The most common fighters are the Gaul-class, with smaller fighters used in a recon capacity. The Carthage also carries ten 1,000-ton craft. These ships debark troops as part of landing operations or supply runs. The Carthage has a higher thrust ratio than most cruisers. With a small spinal mount, this mobility often plays a vital role in combat. It also makes the Carthage a good patrol vessel for defending a system. As T-Doppler stations pick up ships approaching through T-space, a fast Carthage-class ship can move in for quicker interception. The extended range of its lasers allows it to inflict damage and skip away for another approach. The missile system is considered one of the Carthage's weaknesses. This older TD Hopkons 311 has limited range and damage potential. Its targeting system, despite three software upgrades within the last three years, is still considered the easiest for TOG capital ships to jam. Deployment The Carthage is one of the most common cruisers in service with the Renegade Legions. The highest concentrations along the border with TOG are in Rift and Pembroke Counties, though the recent reassignment of three squadrons to Shannedam County dramatically increases the number there. The Carthage splits its duties between patrol and missions with battle squadrons. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Cruisers